Exemplary embodiments described herein relate to systems and methods for image processing, more particularly to generating a morphable 3D replica of a fully clothed person, including their face for the purposes of generating images, from various angles, of that person wearing different clothes and accessories to facilitate online purchases.
Embodiments of the present disclosure help take the guesswork out of online shopping by generating, based on actual dimensions, images of shoppers wearing various clothing and accessories. Shoppers are thus able to see pictures of themselves in various outfits before purchasing them, and are able to see how such outfits would look and fit on the specific shopper.